You will always be my Inuyasha
by Inyagirl
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang distroyed Naraku and now Inuyasha's aunt want's revenge.Kagome is the only one that she needs but that will mean that Kagome will die and why is Inuyasha helping his aunt.


**You will always be my Inuyasha **

**by: Inyagirl **

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Inuyasha or any characters from the story (tear)**

**Summary: Nuaraku is defeated and there's one more shard. Inuyasha's aunt want's Kagome's soul to turn her into a normal demon again, because of Nuraku's spell. "Wait why is Inuyasha helping his aunt." It will make more scene when you read it.** **There's LEMON also**

**IG: Hello to everyone this is my first story on F.F I hope you'll like it it's full of drama, comedy, sad stuff and anything I forgot. Please review me and you guys can tell me what you want to happen in the story I will add your ideas in here too.don't be afraid to tell me how it is. Please enjoy.**

**Chapter:One**

**The Poision**

It was a beautiful warm spring afternoon. The gang was visiting Keade's village so they can wait for kagome to return. Once again she returned to the modern era so she could take more test's. Shippo and Kelala were playing around outside waiting for Sango and Keade to finish making lunch. Miroku was just sitting around a small tree to take a nap.

Our fellow Half-Demon was up in his favorite tree waiting for kagome to get here. When kagome has her argument with inuyasha about her going home he always stayed in that tree to wait for her to arrive on the third day. He never comes off of that tree unless there's a demon or he has to eat. If he's in a really bad mood he won't eat.

'Damn. When is that wench gonna return it's been three days. If she's not back by sundown I'm going after her even if I to get 'sit' a hundred times. Then I'll drag her butt to the village.' Inuyasha looked down below and saw Kagome's smiling face in the reflection of the water. He sighed then he put his arms behind his head and tried to sleep. He yawned.

Meanwhile

Kagome's Era

" Hey Sota where's my shoe's?" Kagome asked racing around the house trying to find her shoes that she uses for the Feudal Era. While Sota was in the living room playing his video games. ' sorry sis I haven't seen them" Sota answered. Kagome ran up stairs and shouted a few more words to her little brother. "How can you see them if you can't get your eye's off of the TV for once."

Kagome bent down to search under her bed. "Here they are,"She slipped under and grabbed them. When her shoes were on Kagome grabbed her bag and told sota to tell her Gramps and Mom that she was leaving again.

'Oh man Inuyasha is gonna kill me for being late.' Kagome looked down the well to picture her punishment fore being late. Then she jumped down the well.

Meanwhile

Feudal Era

Keade was making Ramon for everyone to eat for dinner that kagome left for them to eat while she was gone. Sango helped when the meal was ready she fetched Shippo, Kelala, and Miroku to eat. But she knew that the hard part was getting Inuyasha to eat with them. "Inuyasha," Sango called out from the distance. What she didn't know was that he was sleeping.

Inuyasha hardly slept scene at night he's wide awake to guard his friends from the demons that hunted for human flesh at night. He wasn't doing that because everybody told him to he did it from his heart (A./N: oh how cute he's such a good boy )

shippo carefully sneaked behind Sango. The little Kitsune knew that Inuyasha would be asleep he grabbed a rock and threw it at the tree to wake up the sleeping Hanyou. It hit Inuyasha right in-between his dog ears.

"Shippo that wasn't very nice. You know what he's gonna do next," Sango warned . The mad inuyasha woke up as soon as the rock hit him and then he started to growl wondering who threw the rock. He looked straight down and saw a shaking fox cub below. With out a second guess Inuyasha knew that shippo did it. "Come here you little brat"then he jumped out of the tree and began to chase Shippo. " I didn't mean any harm."

After Shippo got his spanken inuyasha decided to go get Kagome scene it was almost sundown.' damn does kagome take forever.' As soon as he touched the well to jump in a blue aura surrounded the well and then the aura pushed him back and sent him flying head first into the tree he was sleeping in.

" I wonder where everybody is?" kagome thought while trying to pull her heavy yellow bag over the well. "Kagome," a little voice called kagome frozed still as Shippo jumped on her right shoulder to greet her. "Hi Shippo"kagome said happily.

"Shippo where's Inuyasha ?" Kagome asked Shippo but before Shippo could answer. "Kagome" a voice said that came near the tree. Kagome got her answer. "Oh hi inuyasha, what happened to you. Kagome curiously asked .

"Oh hi inuyasha. Inuyasha mimicked he stood up and brushed the dirt off of his Haori.

"What's your problem"

"My problem," he scoffed, "what's your problem you took four days this time".

"Well pardon me I needed to take very important test's and I need to find my shoe's. I can't just come here in bare feet and you expecting me to kill demons when my feet are being killed by the splinters in my feet and the sharp rocks." Kagome yelled.

"Well I don't where shoes and do you see me complaining?" Inuyasha yelled back.

Kagome shook her head furiously . "Wake up stupid your Half Demon. You cant' feel that pain and,... if you haven't notice I'm human and I can fell the pain . 'Sit'" **thud **Inuyasha got his appetizer before dinner.

Kagome walked to Keade's hut with Shippo still on her right shoulder in silence because Shippo was currently in shock by Kagome's angry voice.

Inuyasha pealed himself form his appetizer and before dinner even though it tasted nothing like Ramon. Then he began to stomp back to eat his cold Ramon.

Half a hour later everyone sat around the campfire happily eating there dinner. But someone else neither one of them new about was watching them eat was standing right behind them.

" Kohaku did you secede in putting the poison the girls food?" Nanashi said to the boy.

"Yes I did," he answered putting his head down trying not to look at the evil demon.

"Are you positive that no one saw you and that the girl ate every last drop?"

"Yes I did.' he answered agin.

"Good now Inuyasha you will pay for what your father did to me. I've failed to kill you when you were young then your father punished me and kicked me and my son out but now I have escaped from Naraku and you and your wench will pay. I guaranty that you will beg for ,forgiveness and cry on your knees in front of me crying like a little baby." Nanashi laughed and she continued watching the gang in her mirror. In the cold dark cave that she was in. Her eyes was the only light in the cave.

Meanwhile

everyone was finishing there dinner. Surpricengly no one said a word. Sango put her empty bowl on the floor and broke the silence." Inuyasha are we gonna search for the last shard tomorrow or...before she could say another word Inuyasha butted in. ' of course we what did you think we were gonna do sit around and stare at the walls all day. Sango turned around with out saying another word and she fell asleep in the corner of the hut. Miroku did the same but he slept near Sango to keep her warm. Shippo and Kelala slept on the opposite corner of the couple.

When kagome stood up to sleep in the hut she got so dizzy all of sudden that she fell over. Luckily Inuyasha was there to catch her. "Kagome are you okay," he said with a concern look on his face. "Yeah im fine Kagome said with that fake smile on her face. Your gonna sleep with me tonight so I can keep an I eye on you". Kagome heard but she was to weak to open her eyes.

That night everybody slept in the hut while kagome was sleeping on Inuyasha's lap. Kagome started to shiver so Inuyasha decided to put his haori on her to keep her warm. Ever scene she fell he was very concerned about her all of a sudden incident and no he would not leave her side for anything until she was better.

Later that same night Kagome began to toss and turn in her sleep inuyasha wads only resting his eye's but he could still since demons and protect everybody. But he was wide awake he felt Kagome's forehead ' She's burning with a fever.' Inuyasha quickly took off Kagome's covers and went down to the lake and dipped his shirt in there with cold water. He then jumped back up the tree and wrapped the cold water around her forehead to kept her temperature down.

Kagome felt the cold cloth on her forehead and opened her eye's.

Inu...yasha Kagome weakly said.

What's wrong kagome he said looking into her weakly opened eye's. " tell me what's wrong he ordered. 'I'm fine ...really ...I just need some...rest. She then fell uncounccuios again into Inuyasha's arms.

For the rest of the night the only thing that was running in Inuyasha's head was . 'What's wrong with 'MY' Kagome'.

The next morning

Everybody was up early and ready for there next journey. They all said there 'Good bye's' to old keade and only Inuyasha had to say to the old hag was of cause his good old 'feh's'. They all decided and take it easy and walk. Shippo and kelala walked behind miroku and Sango and Inuyasha was behind Kelala and Shippo trying to get kagome to talk. All he asked was ' Tell me what's wrong . Then Kagome answered was I'm fine".

Kagome froze still and inuyasha stopped while 4everybodu got to far ahead they decided to stop and wait for Inuyasha's 'sit'.

"Inuyasha sit, sit, sit, sit, SIT. Inuyasha fell of couse but kagome started to get dizzy. She fell back and everybody raced to catch her but only I

Inuyasha made it faster. He caught her in his arms. "Kagome, Kagome," Inuyasha repeatedly said her name but she would wake up.

What's wrong with Kagome?" shippo asked Inuyasha but Inuyasha wouldn't answer him. Inuyasha stood with Kagome bridal stye in his arms. Then he looked at her and trembled . He had a look on his face like he was gonna cry. 'Kagome please wake up.'

**to be continued...**

**IG: so how did you guys like it please review me. I really hope that you like it. I'm also righting more stories another one that I have is When Inuyasha and kagome are stuck at school on Halloween Night and things get scary in there and I also have another one but I'll tell you that one later. Oh yeah if your confused about that evil lady It will make scene later . **

**Well until next bye**


End file.
